<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Утешение by Black_vs_White (leanuint)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478212">Утешение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White'>Black_vs_White (leanuint)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Other, Out of Character, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэтт хозяин канимы и соответственно Джексон чувствует переживания Мэтта, а тот грустит из-за Эллисон. Джексон его утешает.</p><p>Для Аннет</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Daehler/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Утешение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джексон впервые ощущать отголоски чужих и чуждых ему эмоций примерно тогда же, когда начинает постепенно осознавать самого себя в облике канимы. Это немного раздражает, но вместе с тем позволяет не чувствовать себя одиноким, точно у него наконец появляется кто-то, кому Джексон нужен. Его задевает, что этот кто-то остаётся загадкой. Особенно когда Джексон не ощущает резкий укол обиды и перед глазами не всплывает лицо Эллисон, как буто он видит чужими глазами. Хотя почему "как будто"? Он видит глазами Мэтта. Доходит это не сразу, а только на следующий день, в столовой, когда они стоят рядом и Мэтт оборачивается, а у Джексона снова начинает двоиться картинка перед глазами. И так и остаётся, только выцветает, блекнет, уходит на второй план. Но Джексон может сосредоточиться на ней и увидеть. И почувствовать тоже. Теперь уже полностью, не только самые сильные эмоции, но и сиюминутные, лёгкие. Это заставляет Джексона впервые почувствовать себя целым. Нужным. Настоящим.<br/>И этому настоящему Джексону больно, когда он чувствует, как Мэтту тоскливо и обидно. Из-за Эллисон. А впрочем, не важно. Чужие эмоции почти заслоняют свои и Джексон перекидывается - впервые по собственному желанию - и бежит к хозяину. Мэтт сидит на крыльце, сжимает в пальцах бутылку, которую так и не открыл, и разглядывает газон перед собой. <br/>Джексон не уверен, говорят ли в нём сейчас инстинкты канимы или что-то ещё, когда он подставляется под прикосновение Мэтта, который к нему тянется, похоже, ничуть не меньше. Мэтт треплет каниму по холке, чешет под подбородком и гладит подставленный живот. И постепенно начинает улыбаться. Джексона отпускает острая пронзительная тоска, стираясь под напором чего-то очень похожего на заботу. Канима обнимет хвостом ноги хозяина и тихо шипит. Джексон жалеет, что не умеет мурлыкать - тёплое ощущение нужности и цельности затапливает равномерно снаружи и изнутри, когда Мэтт зовёт его за собой, в дом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>